lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaspar
Gaspar is a mysterious Pyrkosian mage with a troubled past. He is a main RP character of Imperial Wyrm. He is skilled in magic and staff fighting. Bio Gaspar was born in the Xeran Realm, an ancient realm home to many demons and fire based creatures. His father was the king of the Pyrkosians, making Gaspar a prince. When his race was wiped out by the Flame Orcs, he fled his realm in search of them. He went to the gates of many different universes, asking the gatekeepers if the Flame Orcs were seen nearby. When he came to the gatekeeper of the Dragon Ball Universe, the gatekeeper said that the Flame Orcs had entered the Dragon Ball world. So Gaspar crossed into the realm and pursued them, fighting in a big battle. It was a tough fight, but in the end, Gaspar destroyed the powerful Flame Orcs and took the skull of their leader as a trophy. Knowing that there was nothing left of his people, Gaspar decided to stay on Earth in the Dragon Ball realm. He built his own castle in a volcanic wasteland and lived there in solitude, studying the magic and ancient texts of this new world. He also mastered light, dark, earth, ice, and death magic. Fighting Tatsu After fighting a powerful Flame Orc Warlord (the same who destroyed his kingdom), Gaspar was recovering in a restoration tank in his castle. After exiting the tank and fully recovered, Gaspar sensed a powerful presence near his castle. It was Tatsu who had come to his castle wanting to conquer it. The two fought for a while in an intense battle and were even. Tatsu sent his army to attack Gaspar but Gaspar effortlessly killed them all and then pursued Tatsu into his castle. Gaspar created an army of Pyrkosian "ghost" warriors such as bombers, knights, and androids to fight off Tatsu's forces. Tatsu then asked Gaspar if there were any "good rooms for sex" in his castle for him and Leila. Gaspar told him that his castle was only used for war purposes and got mad, they continued fighting. Tatsu turned his back on him and walked away but Gaspar got mad and kept attacking, it then came down to two giant swords they conjured. Gaspar knocked Tatsu's own giant sword into him which would have caused extreme damage had he not teleported. Since Tatsu had teleported, it meant he forfeited and the win went to Gaspar. 5 Year Timeskip (1047 - 1052) Between 1047 and 1052, Gaspar trained in magic and staff fighting, he also bulked up a bit from his training. In 1052 after his training, he had a higher mana pool and was much stronger. Apart from training, he read lots of ancient texts and deciphered manuscripts, he also spent some time building statues for his castle. Appearance Gaspar has short black hair and looks like a normal human, but he has red eyes. He dresses in crimson armor with a tattered cape and has a Claymore attached to his back. His age is unknown but he physically appears to be in his 20's or early 30's. He is 6'5 and weighs 310 pounds (of muscle). Personality Gaspar is calm and serious, he doesn't talk much either and rarely ever smiles. In battle, he is very violent and agressive. He shows no mercy to evil. Spells Gaspar uses a combination of many magic styles. *Sword of Hell - Gaspar conjures a giant sword, measuring 100 feet tall and weighing many tons. He uses his telekinesis to send this sword at you, causing a fiery explosion. Mana Cost: 300 *Lava Falls - Gaspar causes a giant volcanic cliff to emerge from the ground. He then causes a lava waterfall to emerge from it and hit you. Mana Cost: 300 * Lava Hurricane - Gaspar uses much of his magic to summon a hurricane of lava, which deals heavy damage. Mana Cost: 300 * Incendo - Gaspar raises his hand to you and blasts you with a fireball the size of a mountain, this causes an explosion. Mana Cost: 100 *Bandages of the Colossus - Gaspar conjures giant bandages that follow you and attack you, wrapping around you and strangling you. Mana Cost: 300 * Bone of the Colossus - Gaspar summons a giant bone, measuring 100 feet tall and weighing many tons (similar to Sword of Hell). This bone can deal severe damage if you are hit with it. Mana Cost: 300 * Strength Sap - Gaspar summons portals which drain the strength out of you, this can transfer your strength into his body later on. Mana Cost: 50 * Deathly Blast - Gaspar summons a giant dark blast from the underworld, if you are hit by it, it disables your ki. Mana Cost: 99 *Mists of Suffering - Dark mist surrounds you, making it impossible for you to see. Mana Cost: 300 *Stun Cannon - Being hit by this will stun you, paralyzing you temporarily. This allows Gaspar a good chance to attack you. Mana Cost: 100 *Ice Dragon - A dragon made of ice chases you, freezing much of its surroundings. If it touches you, it merges with you, freezing your body in ice. Mana Cost: 300 Summons skeleton.jpg|Skeleton Footsoldier dragontaur.jpg|Dragon Berserker darkdjinn.png|Dark Djinn Forms * Flame Wraith (multiplies power by 10,000) Gallery Gaspar2.jpg|Flame flamewraith.jpg|Flame (Chibi) Category:Mage Category:Pyrkosian Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles